1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new belt tensioning system and to a new belt tensioner therefor as well as to new methods of making such a new belt tensioning system and such a new belt tensioner.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a belt tensioning system comprising a support means having an abutment means, an endless transmission belt construction carried by the support means and arranged to move in a certain path relative to the support means, an arm pivotally mounted to the support means, a pulley rotatably carried by the arm and being in engagement with the belt construction, and a wound coiled spring having opposed ends one of which is operatively interconnected to the abutment means of the support means and the other of which is operatively interconnected to the arm whereby the force of the wound coiled spring tends to pivot the arm in a direction that urges the pulley against the belt construction with a force that tensions the belt construction. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. to Henderson, 4,886,483.
It is also known to applicants to provide a belt tensioning system comprising a support means having an abutment means, an endless transmission belt construction carried by the support means and arranged to move in a certain path relative to the support means, an arm pivotally mounted to the support means, a pulley rotatably carried by the arm and being in engagement with the belt construction, and a wound coiled spring having opposed ends one of which is operatively interconnected to the abutment means of the support means and the other of which is operatively interconnected to the arm whereby the force of the wound coiled spring tends to pivot the arm in a direction that urges the pulley against the belt construction with a force that tensions the belt construction, the arm having a shoulder means for being engaged by the one of the opposed ends of the wound coiled spring by the force of the wound coiled spring so as to permit removal of the arm and the wound coiled spring as a self-contained unit from the support means when the arm is pivoted to a certain position where the shoulder means of the arm engages the one end of the wound coiled spring and effectively moves the one end of the wound coiled spring out of contact with the abutment means of the support means, the wound coiled spring comprising a helical spring having the opposed ends thereof comprising an inner end and an outer end, the one end of the wound coiled spring comprising the inner end thereof. For example see the copending patent application, Ser. No. 832,297, filed Feb. 7, 1992.